Angela Mason and her side of the Lightning Thief Daughters of Hera 2
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: AU sorta. We heard of Percy Jackson side of the Lightning Thief, well what if there was a explanation of the things that was happening to him like the monsters that Hades claimed he hadn't release on him? Read and learn about Angela Mason, Daughter of Hera. Also read to find out how Angela Mason got into the mess she is in now. Please R
1. Before part 1

**I don not own PJO or HoO.**

**A/N: this will be a long Chapter enjoy.**

One year old Angela struggled to stand up, when she could stand she took one foot forward, then an other until she reach Hera. The little girl and said, "Good Girl, Angel!"

"I'm Mommy's Good Girl!" Cheered the one year old.

Hera nuzzled the little girl's nose. The door open and revealed Aphrodite. Hera wasn't surprise by this; Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and surprisingly Dionysus, Ares, and Hephaestus came to visit Angela constantly. But it Surprise Angela by a lot, " Aunt Ditey!" she squealed

Aphrodite walked over to Hera and Angela and pick up the little girl.

"How you doing?"

The little girl giggled, "Fine!"

Aphrodite kiss Angela on the cheek, "You are so precious! I just want to steal you."

Hera gave Aphrodite a look.

"What?"

"You know what."

"It's a joke Hera, calm down."

"It better be a joke."

At that moment Artemis and Apollo enter the room, Angela's smile brighten, "Moon, Sun!"

That was her nickname for them since she couldn't pronounce Apollo and Artemis. Artemis smiled and walked over to Aphrodite and Angela and took the One year old away from Aphrodite.

"How are you?"

"Good." Angela giggled

"Sunny-boy! Guess what." Said Angela wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I'm this many!" Said Angela holding out her finger

Everybody Laughed.

"Alright. Alright. Give her to me, I have to give her to her Father." Said Hera as she Wrestled Angela out of Artemis hands.

"Daddy!" Angela chirped.

"Now say, 'Bye-bye.'" Said Hera

Angela waved and said, "Bye-Bye."

Hera flashed out. They were now on Taylor's street, they walked down the street until they reached Taylor's house. Hera knocked on the door and revealed Taylor.

"How's my baby girl?" Taylor asked as he took Angela out of Hera's arms.

Angela giggled and said,"Fine."

Taylor kissed Angela on the head and shift her to his other hip.

"So, how's it going to work?" He asked.

"She stay with you today and she'll have her birthday party at your parents' house. Then tomorrow we'll have a party for her at... you know." Said Hera.

Taylor nod and then lean in and kissed Hera. She broke the kiss and then kissed Angela on her forehead.

"Now you be a good girl. Okay?"

"Okay." Angela nod and then she kissed Hera on her cheek, " Bye, mommy."

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Promise?" Angela asked.

"Promise." Said Hera smiling.

Hera walked off, but before leaving she turned around and waved. Angela waved back.

* * *

"So this is what we going to do, Princess." Said Taylor placing Angela on the Counter.

"What?" Said Angela

"We going to call grandma and Papa. And they going to throw a party."

"All for me?" Angela asked

Taylor smile, "All for you. My little Angel."

Angela smiled, "Will Tim-me and Jessie, be there?"

"I don't know sweet-heart will have to find out, later."

"Okay."

Taylor grabbed Angela and put her on the floor.

"Why don't you go play in your room, until it's time to go?"

"Okay!" Said Angela.

She race into her room as Taylor called his parents.

* * *

Angela was now at her grandparents' house, being chase my her cousins, Timmy and Jessica. Taylor and his parents were in a conversation.

"When will we see Hera, again?" Asked Sarah Mason.

"We haven't really talked about." Taylor said slowly.

How do you tell your parents, that the girl you love and how a child with, is a goddess?

"When you see her again, ask when can we see her." Said Sarah.

"Of course, Ma." Taylor said smiling.

Angela race right up to her father and hide behind his leg. Timmy and Jessica right behind her.

"Where is Angela?" Said Timmy

"Where could she have gone?" Said Jessica

Angela began to giggle. Jessica and Timmy ran towards their uncle's leg. Angela moved away from her father's leg and took off.

"She just like you, when you was growing up, Ty." Said Thomas Mason

Taylor smiled and look down at his watch, "Oh! I have to go to work."

He looked at his parents, "Can you...?"

"Sure, Son. We'll watch her." Said His Mother.

Taylor smiled, "Thanks."

He went to Angela and crotch to her level.

"Daddy's going to gone for a while."

Angela tilt her head, "Why?"

"I have to go to work."

"Will you be back?" Angela asked

"Of course, I will." Said Taylor.

"Okay."

* * *

Taylor was now leaving his house. He open the door and was now facing Hera.

"Angela's not here." He said.

Hera nod, "I didn't come for Angela."

Taylor look at his watch. He _was _about an hour earlier, he had time for Hera.

"Come in."

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"I'm worry. About Angela." Said Hera meeting Taylor's hazel-brown eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Something, doesn't feel right." She said.

"What do you mean?" Said Taylor.

"You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing." Said Hera.

Taylor took Hera's hand into his and look her in the eye.

"You how many times I heard that, growing up? If you don't want to talk about, why bring it up?" Taylor asked.

Hera smiled, "It's a woman instinct. Something _I _am very good at. As it is I am the goddess of women."

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Taylor asked.

Hera gave a mischief smile, "What do you have in plan?"

Taylor glance at his watch. If he didn't start heading to the car he be late for work.

Hera notice him looking at his watch and asked, "Caught you at the wrong time?"

"Yes. Sorry... I have to go to work."

"You're fine I just wait until, you get home." Said Hera.

He kiss her on the lips, "You be fine?"

"Of course, I will. Now go."

* * *

Hera laid her head on Taylor's bare chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. While Taylor raked his fingers into Hera's hair.

Hera lifted her head up, "Taylor?"

"Yes, Hera?"

Hera open her mouth but stop herself. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she cried. Taylor pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright, Hera." He tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that." Sniffed Hera.

"Right now I do. We are going to be the happy little family, that you always wanted." Said Taylor.

Hera smiled and sniffed, "You sure do know how to charm a girl."

Taylor pulled her into a embrace, "She'll be fine for now."

"What would I do without you?"

"Who knows?" Said Taylor

* * *

Angela was back on Olympus having her Second birthday. She was a little upset that they kicked Dionysus cause he was the god of wine and parties. Maybe they did this because Dionysus have wild parties and she was just One. Angela was the only one who was one that was a little child. But Angela took no notice of that, she was too busy to see it. Hera and Aphrodite made sure that she took no notice that she was the only child. Angela race after Athena.

"Aunt thena." Said Angela

Athena turned around and smile, "Yes, Angela?"

"Did you, give me anything?" Asked Angela putting her hands behind her back.

"Like what?" Said Athena teasingly

"Nothing. Anything?" Angela said looking up under her eyelashes.

"I don't know..." Said Athena.

"Don't tease." Said Angela

"I think I do."

"What is it?" Angela face lit-up.

"Did know what to give so, I gave you this." Said Athena and handed her two kid books

Angela looked at the titles of the books, "Tiger Can't Sleep, and Dogger."

"But Aunt Thena, I can't read." Said Angela

"Your mother, can read it for you." Said Athena

"Thank you!" Said Angela and she went to hug Athena.

"Now you go and run back to your party."

"Okay!"

Angela took off and on the way she bumped into Persephone and Demeter.

"Sephone! Meter! Hi!" Said Angela

"Hello, La-la." Said Demeter.

"How are you doing?" Asked Persephone

"Fine! Did you get me anything?" Said Angela.

Demeter laugh, "Eager, are we?"

"It is my birthday." Said Angela

Persephone stuck out her hand and a flower blossom in her hand.

Angela carefully took the flower and she look at and said, "What kind of flower is it?"

"It's Purple-heart."

"Will it die?" Angela asked worryingly.

"No it'll live forever and ever." Said Persephone smiling.

Demeter just handed Angela cereal.

"Aunt Demeter..." Angela whined.

"I'm joking." Said Demeter.

She replace the cereal into a flower.

"What kind of flower is that?"

"It's called a Narcissus. It's sacred to me." Explained Demeter.

"They both pur-tee." Said Angela.

"Glad you like them." Said Persephone

"Bye!" Said Angela and took off.

When they did what a normal family would have done at a birthday party. Then came the time to open presents. Athena, Demeter, and Persephone said that they already gave their presents and Angela show everybody that they did. Angela open her mouth to say something, but then close it and look around. Hera silently cursed, hoping Angela didn't take no notice that she was the only child there. She was preparing herself for Angela's question why she was the only child. what she didn't prepare herself to hear her daughter say was...

"Where's Hades?" Said Angela.

This threw off Hera completely, she wasn't expecting to hear that from Angela. She was hopping Hades would stay the hell away from Angela.

Angela advance on when Hera didn't say anything, "This is a family. But what is a family if one is left out?"

Hera hated that Angela had her family trait.

"Nothing. It's like the string that holds everything together. If it's not there it'll fall apart."

Her debated what to do. To let Angela what she want or put her foot down and say no.

She looked at Angela, "Do you _really _want him here?"

Angela nodded. Hera sighed, "Fine. He can come."

Everybody began to protest, but Hera silence them. She force a smile, "If the birthday girl want Hades at her party. Let her, it's her birthday after all."

"Hermes, would you?" Hera asked.

Hermes nod and disappeared. Angela looked at everybody and frown, "You guys are being mean. Would you like to be Hades' place? Always being left out? Being the outcast?"

For a one year-old Angela sound like she was Ten at the most. Hera gave everybody, The Look and they all shut up. Within seconds Hades and Hermes was there.

"Yes, Hera?" Drawled Hades.

Before Hera could say a word. Angela jump off her chair and ran to hug Hades.

"Hi, Uncle H! It's my birthday! I'm one-years-old." Said Angela lifting her head up.

Both Hades and Hera look shocked. As well the rest of the Gods. Angela ignored this and grabbed both Hera and Hades hands and lead them back to table. She place Hera on one side and Hades on the other . And she gave a look to everybody daring them to say something.

She turned to Hades and said, "Did you give me anything?"

Hades gave Hera a look. Oh, Hera knew this look all to well.

She narrow her eyes, "You didn't."

All the gods look at Hera and Hades.

" 'You didn't' what, mommy?"Angela asked

Hera ignored her and glared at Hades.

"It's harmless." Said Hades.

"Harmless my a-" She looked at Angela and decided better, "My butt."

"What is it?" Angela asked.

Hades didn't say anything, but snap his fingers. There in front of Angela was a Hellhound. While Angela beamed, Hera glared.

_Are you serious a Hellhound?_

_It's harmless._

_Harmless my ass._

_Oh Hera..._

_Don't you 'oh, Hera' me._

_I take it back..._

_No! You already show it to her. She might as well keep it._

Hades smirk.

_Shut Up._

"We can't have it here." Said Hera

"Why, not?"

"It's not... not where it's home is. You can have him, but he'll have to say with Hades." Said Hera.

"She." said Angela.

"What?" Asked Hera.

"It's a she not, a he." Explained Angela

"Well,_ she _can't say here."

"I name her... Pooh Bear." Said Angela smiling.

The baby black and brown Hellhound wailed it's tail happily.

"She likes her name."Said Angela, "Thank you Uncle H. I love it!"

She hugged Hades and for the first time Hades gave a real smile.

* * *

Hera put Angela to bed and kiss her on the forehead.

"Mommy?" Angela said.

"Yes?"

"Can you read a bedtime story?"

"Of course, I can."

Angela handed Hera a book.

"'Tiger Can't Sleep, by: S. J. Fore and illustrated by: R. w. Alley.'"

"'Cozy bed ... time to sleep. but I can't sleep because there's a tiger in my closet...'"

Hera wrinkled up her nose and said,"'Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!'"

Angela giggled.

"'Shh! Will you please be quiet in there? I'm trying to sleep,' I tell the tiger.'

"'Oops! Tiger is will be quiet,' the tiger says.'"

"'Everything is quiet. I try to sleep. Then I hear...'"

Hera made a face, "'Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!'"

Angela smile.

"'Shh! Didn't you hear me? I'm trying to sleep! Will you please be quiet in there?'"

"'Oops! Tiger is sorry. Tiger be quiet now,' the tiger says.'"

"'I am just starting to doze when I hear...'"

"'Ker-thump! Ker-thump! Ker-thump!Ker-thump! Ker-thump! Ker-thump! Ouch!'"

"'I can't sleep because there's a tiger trying to do cartwheels in my closet and falling down.'"

Angela laughed,"Silly, tiger."

"'My eyes pop open."'

"'Shh! Please be quiet in there.I can't sleep!' I tell the tiger,'And no more cartwheels!You are going to hurt yourself.'"

"'Oops! Tiger is sorry. Tiger won't make another sound.'"

"'The tiger stops ker-thumping and ouching, and everything is quiet again. I try to sleep. But it's impossible to sleep when you have a talent tiger in your closet.'"

"'Tap-tap! Tap-tap! Tap-tap! Oom-pah! Oom-pah! Boom-boom-boom Crash! Boom-boom-boom Crash! Boom-boom-boom Crash!'"

"'Shh, Tiger! QUIET! You are driving me crazy! I'm trying to sleep I don't want to hear any more noise. No tapping, no tuba playing, no drumming. Not one more single noise!'"

"'Oops! Tiger is sorry. Tiger will be very, very quiet," the tiger says. But I didn't listen to the tiger this time. I take the drum and cymbals away from him. I grab the potato chips, the ball, the tap shoes, the banjo, and the tuba.'"

"'NOW NO MORE NOISE!'" Hera exclaimed.

Angela held on to her stuff female lion and said, " What happens next?"

"'I march back to bed and climb in. Everything is quiet. Maybe the tiger finally stopped making noise then I hear...'"

"'Click-clack! Click-clack! Click-clack! I can't sleep because there's a tiger turning the light on and off in my closet.'"

"'TIGER! That does it! Stop Don't make me come back over there!'"

"'Oops! Tiger is sorry. Please don't be mad! Tiger will be quiet from now on. Promise," the tiger says. The light stops click-clacking. Everything is quiet again.'"

"'I listen. I listen harder. I don't hear a thing. Everything is quiet for one minute. Everything is quiet for two minutes. Everything is quiet for three minutes. I wonder what the tiger is doing now. Maybe the tiger is asleep. Then...'"

"'Boo-hoo. Boo-hoo, Boo-hoo...'"

"'Why are you crying?'" I asked the tiger.'"

"'It's dark in this closet. Tiger is scared," the tiger says. "Can tiger sleep in your bed?'"

"'Um... Okay," I say.'"

"'Tiger hurries out of the closet, runs across my room, jumps into my bed, gives me a big kiss, closes his eyes, and pulls the covers over his head.'"

"'I close my eyes, too, and listen. I listen harder. I keep listening. I don't hear a thing.'"

"'I don't hear any crunch-crunch-crunching. I don't hear any bounce-bounce-bouncing. I don't hear any ker-thump-thump, ouching. I don't hear any tap-tap-tap-taping. I don't hear any oom-pah, oom-pahing. I don't hear any click-clack, click-clacking. I don't even hear any boo-boo-hooing. Everything is quiet. Now I can finally sleep!'"

"'Suddenly I hear a noise coming from under the covers. It gets louder and louder... and louder.'"

"'ZZZ! ZZZ! ZZZ! I can't sleep because there's a tiger snoring in my bed.'"

"That's it." Said Hera.

She look up from the book to see that Angela was sleeping peacefully. Hera kissed Angela's forehead. Got up and softly close the door on her way out.

**A/N: longest chapter I EVER done. It's a new high record. Yay! :D. Anyways I decided to have the Before in two parts not wanting to put all of it on one chapter. Next chapter would be when she is two to when she is ten. Where adventure begins! I will not bore you with the details in the next chapter like I did in this one. In the next one I just do a important event on every age of Angela Mason or a silly event.**

**Review and tell me if this was the best way to start it off. See you next time.**


	2. Before part 2

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

Two-year old Angela was with Aphrodite was bushing Angela's hair as she drew a picture.

"What are you drawing?" Aphrodite asked Angela.

"It's a Sweet-cret. It a sir-prise." Said Angela.

"Oh, really? Who is it for?" Aphrodite ask as she put Angela hair into a ponytail.

"For... You!" Smile Angela.

A couple of minutes later, Angela was done drawing.

"Here you go." Said Angela handing the drawing to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite gasped, "This _really _good, Angel! You can really draw."

Angela beamed, "Really?"

The drawing was a White Rose. It look completely realistic like, Aphrodite was actually looking at it in a garden.

"You have true talent, kiddo." Said Aphrodite.

Angela smile.

"Guess what I got you." Said Aphrodite.

"What?" Angela asked excited.

"Close, your eyes." Aphrodite instructed, "And no peeking."

Angela nodded and giggled.

Angela then felt something cool around her neck.

"You can open, your eyes now." Said Aphrodite.

Angela opened her eyes and look down. Wrapped around Angela's neck was, of course, a necklace. There was a large ruby in the center of the Necklace.

Angela smile, "I love it Aunt Ditey."

* * *

Three-Year-Old Angela was learning how to read a book called Dogger with Athena.

"'Once there was a soft brown toy called Dogger. One of his ears pointed upwards and the other flopped over. His fur was worn in places Be- be-use-'"

"Because." Said Athena.

"'Because he was quite old. He belonged to Dave. Dave was _very _fond of Dogger. He took him everywhere. Sometimes he gave him rides in a wagon. Sometimes he pulled him along on a leash made of string like a real dog.'"

"'When it was cold he wrapped him up in a bit of blanket. Now and again Dave's Mom said that Dogger was getting much too dirty. She showed Dave how to wash him in a bowl of soapy water. Then they hung him up his tail on the clothesline to dry.'"

"'Dave's baby brother, Joe, liked hard toys. He liked putting them in his mouth and biting on them, Be-cause he was getting teeth. Dave's big sister, Bella, took seven teddies to bed with her every night. She had to sleep aga-agai-?'"

"'Against.'" Said Athena.

"'Against the wall to stop herself from falling out. But Dave liked only Dogger. One af-ter-no-on Dave and Mom set out to col-lect Bella from School. Mom took Joe in the Stroller and Dave took Dogger. Next to the school where the moms waited was a Play-Ground. Some men with ladders were putting up colored flags. Mom said that there was going to be a Summer Fair to get money to buy things for the school. Dave pushed Dogger up against the railings to show him what was going on.'"

"'Just then the Chil-chil-'"

"'Children.'"

"'Children started to come out of school. An ice-cream van came around the corner playing a tune. Bella ran up with her Sat-'"

"'Satchel.'"

"'Satchel flying. "Mom, can we have an ice-cream?" Mom gave her the money for two cones. Joe didn't have a whole ice cream to himself because he was too dribbly. On the way home Dave walked beside the stroller giving Joe licks off his ice-cream. Joe kicked his feet about and shouted for more in-between licks. At supper Dave was rather quiet. In the bath he was even quieter. At bedtime he said, " I want Dogger." But Dogger was nowhere to be found.'"

"'Mom looked under the bed. She looked behind the cupboard. She searched in the kitchen- and underneath the stairs. Dave watch an-an-'"

"'Anxiously.'"

"'Anxiously through the ban-is-ters. Joe watch through the bars of his crib. Bella joined in to look for Dogger. She turned out her own toy box in case he was in there, but he wasn't. When Dad came home he looked for Dogger too. He searched in the shed and down the garden path with a flashlight. But Dogger was quite lost. Dave was very sad when he went to bed. Bella kindly lent him one of her teddies to go to sleep with, but it was same thing as Dogger. Dave kept waking up in the night and missing him.'"

"'The next day was Saturday and they all went to the School Summer Fair. The play-ground was full of stands and was a Fancy Dress Parade. Then there were games, with an Egg-and-Spoon Race. A Wheelbarrow Race and a Fathers' Race. Bella was very good at races. She won the Three-Legged Race with her friend Bar-Bar-a. "Wouldn't you like to go in for a race?" They asked Dave. But Dave didn't feel like racing. He was missing Dogger too much.'"

"'Then another very exciting thing happened to Bella. She won first place in a raffle! It was a huge yellow teddy bear, wearing a beauty-full blue silk bow. He was almost as big as Dave. Dave didn't like the teddy at all. At that moment he didn't like Bella much either because she kept winning things. He went off on his own to look at stands. One lady had a toy stand, full of knitted ducks and cars and baby dolls in the bonnets. And there, at the very back, behind a lot of other toys, was-'"

"'Dogger! He was wearing a ticket saying "50 cents." There was a lot of people around the stand. Dave tried to explain to the lady that it was his Dogger, who had got lost and somehow been put on the stand by mistake, but she wasn't listening. He looked in his pocket. He had 10 cent but that wasn't enough. He ran to find Mom and Dad to ask them to buy Dogger back _at once. _Dave went everywhere in the crowd but he couldn't see Mom and Dad. He thought he was going to cry. At last he found Bella by the cakes. When she heard about Dogger, she and Dave ran back to the toy stand as they could.'"

"'But-'"

Angela was cut off by Hermes who flashed in. Athena and Angela looked up from the book.

"She's ready." Said Hermes.

Athena nodded and took Angela's hand and they flash out. They were now on the outside of Hera's room.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, "Is Mommy okay?"

"She's fine. There's someone she wants you to meet." Explained Athena.

Angela tilt her head up and said, "who?"

"We'll see." Said Athena.

Athena then open the door and the two enter. In the room was Aphrodite and Demeter outside the bedroom door. Without a word Aphrodite open the door for Athena and Angela. In the room was Hera, Hestia, and Artemis. In Hera arms was a bundle. Hera looked up from the bundle and looked at Angela and smile, "Hey, Honey."

"Mom?" Angela asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, come here." Said Hera softly.

Angela let go of Athena's hand and walked over to Hera. When she was at Hera she got up on her tippy-toes and looked at the bundle.

"Angel, meet your sister. Madeline." Said Hera.

Angela looked at the baby girl's peacock blue eyes.

"Why are her eyes peacock blue?" Angela asked

"They just are." Said Hera.

Angela looked at the baby girl and smile, "Hey Madeline!"

Madeline giggled in response.

* * *

Four-year-old Angela and One-year-old Madeline A.K.A Maddy sat near the fire with Hestia. They were in the center of the room.

"Aunt Estia?" Angela said.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Why are you so important?"

"I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian."

"The last Olympian? What do you mean?" Angela asked

Hestia smile down at Angela and pat her head, "You soon find out little one."

* * *

Five-year-old Angela was with Poseidon. He was teaching her to control her Water powers.

"Okay. Try to do something." Said Poseidon

Angela shrugged and move her hand towards Poseidon. At first nothing then a huge wave lift up and went straight to Poseidon knocking him to the ground.

"Uncle P?" Said Angela worry.

Nothing. She step forward, "Uncle P?"

The Sea God couldn't drown. Could he? Then Poseidon pop out the water startling Angela.

"That was good on your first try."

"Oh, Uncle P don't ever do that again. You scare me!" Exclaimed Angela.

"Promise."

* * *

Six-year-old Angela race to Hera, who was talking... no... arguing with Zeus. As she got closer she heard the conversation.

"...You just like everybody else. Your... brats are suppose to live your Lover Boy."

"First of all they are not brats. Second of all nobody is complaining, but you."

"My word is law and I told every God, that they can't have anything to do with their kids life."

Hera snorted, "You can't tell me what to do. You know what happens when your try."

Zeus grimace, "They don't belong here and they are not wanted."

Zeus continue on, "You think that the Gods love your kids? Then you wrong, nobody wants them here. Hell, the Gods want your kids dead."

Tears filled in Angela's eyes. Her and Maddy wasn't wanted? Angela turned around and ran away not hearing the rest.

Angela went to Hera's room to find Aphrodite playing with Maddy.

Maddy look up and smile, "Lena!"

Angela smile and Aphrodite look up, "Hey, Angel!'

"Hey Aunt Ditey." Angela smiled.

"Maddy come here." Said Angel.

Maddy follow Angela into their room. Angela close the door and lock it. So Aphrodite couldn't come in.

"What is it Lena?" Asked Maddy.

"We have to go to Daddy's house." Said Angela.

"Mommy taking us?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Asked Maddy.

"We going to leave to Daddy's house by ourselves."

"What? Why?"

"Because we not wanting here." Explain Angela.

"What do you mean? Mommy and Ditey wants us here as well as Artie and Meter." Said Maddy.

"They were lying."

"No. Your lying, they like us. They love us."

"That's not what uncle Zeus said." Said Angela, "He said that they want us dead."

Tears fill up into Maddy's Peacock blue eyes, "Your lying!"

Angela brought Maddy into a hug, "I would say such thing if it was a lie."

Maddy look into Angela's brown eyes, "But what about mommy?"

"She be okay." Reassured Angela.

"Who's going to take care of us, when we leave?"

"I will." Said Angela.

Later that day, Angela and Maddy had their backpack and they were now in the elevator.

"Lena?" asked Maddy.

"Yes, Maddy?"

"How we going to this?"

"I don't know. We figure it out." Said Angela.

The elevator door open and the girls step out. They quickly walk out so the guy behind the counter couldn't recognize them. They step out of Empire State Building. **(A/N: I speed things up a bit and they are now on their dad's Street.) **

Angela and Maddy Mason walk down the street where their father lived. It was close to midnight and the girls were cold, tired, and they got to his door, Angela obviously knock on the door. The door open revealing crying Hera. Hera look at Angela and Maddy before bringing them to a hug.

"Don't ever do that, again! You hear me?"

"Yes, mommy." The girls said together.

"Now, tell why in the earth, did you leave?"

Maddy started to cry, "It was Lena's idea!"

Hera looked into Angela's brown eyes.

"I-I overheard you and uncle Zeus talking. And Uncle Zeus said that the Gods didn't want us there, that they wanted us dead. S-so me and Maddy left." Said Angela, who began to cry.

Hera hold the girls and said, "They mad not love you, but I do. And as long as I do, you can stay at Mount. Olympus. Do ever do that again."

"Yes, mommy.

* * *

Seven-year-old Angela went to find Hera. When she couldn't find Hera, she went searching for Aphrodite. She find Aphrodite in her room.

"Aunt Ditey?" Said Angela.

"Angel?" Aphrodite called.

"Have you seen, Mom?" Asked Angela.

"Did you, check the garden?"

Angela turned red, "I don't where it is."

"Ask Athena, she knows."

"Okay! Bye."

Angela ran out Aphrodite's room. And fortunately, she bump into Athena.

"Aunt Thena?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Do you know where, Mommy's garden is?"

"I'll take you." Said Athena.

Minutes later they were in the front of the garden.

"I can't come in." Said Athena

Angela nodded and enter the garden.

"Mom!" Angela called.

"Angela, honey is that you?" Called Hera.

"Yes!" Said Angela.

"Come here."

Angela walk until she find Hera sitting on a stone bench.

"Mommy?" Angela said

Hera look up and gave her oldest daughter a suspicious look, "What do you want?"

Angela walked over to her mother and said sweetly, "What do you mean?"

"You only call me, 'Mommy' when you want something."

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"Can I... can I go to Hephaestus's place?"

Hera eyes widen, "Absolutely not."

"But Mommy..."

"Don't you 'Mommy' me."

"Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I have to." Angela snapped

Hera glared, that would even scare a God, at her daughter.

Angela was unfazed and continued, "Mommy, you being mean. I want to see my half-brother and you won't let me, you not treating him like family."

"You know throwing him off Olympus was horrible of you, _Mother_. Why won't you let me? Stop acting like this is a perfect family, cause it not! There no such thing!"

Mother and Daughter glared at each other. the crackle of anger, rebellious, and stubbornness was in the air. It most have been sense because in no time Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena flash in.

"What going on?" Athena asked.

"Mom, won't let me go to Hephaestus's place."

Aphrodite made a face, "Are you sure, you want to go there?"

"Yes!" Said Angela.

Before Aphrodite could continue Angela cut in, "I told _Mother, _That she was being mean. And it's not fair that I can't see my half-brother and she wasn't treating him like family and neither are you Aunt Ditey."

Aphrodite raise her hands in defense, "I was asking if you sure."

"I also said throwing him off Olympus was wrong and that a perfect family will _never _exist!" Said Angela crossing her arms.

Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite looked at Hera. Nobody talk to Hera like that and got away with it. Hera was furious that her daughter _dare _to go there. She so badly wanted to hit her, but wouldn't do it. She never be good at the parenting thing. She gave birth to gods and they quickly grow up and didn't really need her for long. _This _was completely different from that, a demigod grow exactly like a mortal. Very slow to get to the next stage, while a god it took about a month or so to grow up. She had to remind herself that Angela was just like her except younger. She _was _being unfair.

Hera swallow her pride and said slowly, "Fine you can go to Hephaestus's."

Angela, as well as the other three goddesses, looked shock.

"R-really?" Asked Angela.

"Yes, Artemis can you take her?"

"O-okay." Said Artemis and her and Angela left.

Hera got up and left so, that Aphrodite and Athena couldn't ask questions.

Later that day, Angela came back.

"Guess what, Mom."

"What?" Hera asked

"Look what I made."

Hera look up and gasped. And Angela hand was the most beautiful necklace in the world. On the lace were Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Garnets, and Topaz. And the center was a Ruby and a green Jade **(A/N does Jade only come in green?) **Hera look at it and the said, "Who's it for?"

Angela smile, "You silly."

Hera smile back and hug Angela.

**A/N: Oh My God! I got to cut this short. What's up with me? Write all this long chapters! :P. Tell me should I continue writing long chapters? making a part three. We almost there! 2,736 WORDS! OMG!**

**P.S. Am I making Angela a Mary Sue? If I am tell me**

**Please Review**


	3. Author's Note

**I won't be updating for a while. I am writing seven stories at the same time. And it gets overwhelming. So of right now I won't updating Angela Mason side of The Lightning Thief or my other story Harry Potter and the Slytherin Lover. The stories I will be updating is About the Gods, I remember, Hera the Queen of Gods (Goddess unbound), my new one Beautiful Choices: Lisa Duchannes, Marianna and Edon's Love story or is Marianna Love story? Anyways these are the ones I will be updating. Feel free to read those While you wait for Angela Mason side of The Lightning Thief and Harry Potter and The Slytherin Lover. **


	4. Before part 3

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

Eight-year-old Angela and Six-year-old Maddy was at the park with their father. They played Hide-and-Seek and Tag with the other kids. Angela was on the Monkey Bars, when she heard her sister call her name, she jump from the Monkey Bars and follow her sister voice. Maddy race up to Angela and hugged her. Maddy looked up and the was a cut on her cheek and on her knee, which was bleeding badly.

"What happen, Maddy?" Angela asked.

"Two boys pushed and kicked me." Cried Maddy

"Where are they?" Asked Angela who was furious.

Maddy point to the boys play fighting. Angela storm over there with Maddy behind her.

"You hit my sister?" Angela growled.

The boy with blond hair shook his head, and then look at Maddy and gave a evil smile.

"Yup!" Said the boy with red hair.

"What you going to do?" Sneered the Blond Boy

"Girls can't fight back, they too weak." Said the Red-head boy.

Angela's eyes lit up with anger, "Oh, and who says so?"

"Our dad." The boys said together.

"You good for is cleaning and cooking us food." Laughed the Blond Boy

Angela was now shaking with anger. How dare he? Being the Daughter of Hera, who is the goddess of Women, anger her that he insult women like that. Angela's hands balled into a fists and they shook with anger. The boys were to dumb to realize that they were about to pass Angela's limit.

"Girls are dumb." Said the Red-headed boy.

That did it. Angela punch the Red-head by in the nose and punch the Blond boy in the mouth. The two boys howled in pain.

"Who's weak now?" Sneered Angela.

The two boys got back to their feet and ran away. Angela turned to Maddy and took her hand, "Let's go to daddy."

Maddy and Angela went to their father who was on the phone.

"And..." Taylor looked at the two and then said, "I call you back."

Taylor pick up Maddy and asked, "What happen?"

Maddy blurted, "Two boys pushed and kicked me, and I got Angela and she Punch them and they went crying."

"You do have your mother temper." Noted Taylor, "Okay, let's go home."

* * *

Nine-year-old Angela went to Dionysus one day.

"Uncle D?" Said Angela.

"Yes, Marie." Said Dionysus.

Angela wrinkled up her nose, "My name is Angela."

"What do you want, child?" Said Dionysus annoyed.

"Can, I have wine?"

That caught Dionysus's attention, "What?"

"Can I have some wine." Asked Angela.

"What does Hera say?" Dionysus asked.

"She said it was alright." Lied Angela.

Dionysus looked at Angela but couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Angela silently thanked Hermes for teaching how to lie so good. Dionysus then wave his hand and a glass of wine and handed it to Angela. She drank the whole thing and she suddenly felt like a kid hyper on sugar, she began to twitch. Dionysus watch as Angela ran out of the room with speed he never seen before expect Arion. Oh this wasn't good. Dionysus thought.

Hera and Aphrodite was walking together when they bump into Angela. Neither Hera or Aphrodite had time to get Angela, she zoom quickly away from them and didn't stop. Aphrodite and Hera looked at each other and they chase after her. Angela then rushed into Ares and Athena.

"HiHi!GuesswhatGuesswhat! Isohyper!doyouhavecandy?Iwantcandynow!Ohbye!" Said Angela and took off.

Ares and Athena look at each other and then Hera and Aphrodite came running insight.

"Have. You. Seen. Angela?" Asked Hera.

"She just went, that way." Said Ares.

"We have to get her." Said Aphrodite breathless.

Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera took of running. Angela then bumped into Hermes and Apollo.

"HiHi, ApolloHermes! Whatareyoudoing? Haveanycandy? DoyoulikebaconbecauseIlikebacondidyouknoweverybody likebacon?" Said Angela.

Before the two could answer her, she took off again. Then Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera came running in sight.

"You seen Angela?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah, she just ran that way."

"We have to get her." Said Athena.

So now Ares, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, and Hermes was running after Angela. Angela ran towards Zeus, who grabbed her around the waist to stop her. Ares, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, and Hermes had finally caught up.

"What's going on here?" Roared Zeus.

Before anybody could say anything Angela beat them to it.

"DionysusgavemesomewineandnowIsohyper! Doyouhaveanycandy? Ilikesomecandyplease." Zeus cover Angela's mouth after that so all you could hear was muffles and mumbles.

" Dionysus! What were you thinking?" Snapped Hera.

The crew went straight to Dionysus and he was yelled at by every god that had went after her.

"It seem harmless." Said Dionysus weakly.

"You call this harmless?" Asked Hera pointing at Angela.

"Ilikedogsdoyoulikedogs? IwantPoohBear! Where'sHades? YouknowIlikesomecandynow. IstodayHalloweencauseatHalloweenyougetcandy!"

"She won't shut-up." Groaned Zeus.

After 24 hours of a Hyper Angela she was now and her bed sound asleep.

"I'm so glad she asleep." Said Aphrodite tiredly.

* * *

**A/N: Note to self. I not good at action scenes so just bare with me and I went and got a friend to help me out. this is hours before Angela Mason Story begins. **

Hera and the rest of the gods sat in the Arena while Angela and Ares was in the field. Angela touched her watch and it transformed into a sword which was both Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold.

"Ares, don't hurt her." Hera called.

"Mom." Angela groaned

"Don't worry, Hera. We start basic." Ares called back

"Let me show you the basics of sword fighting" -Ares pulls out sword- "I'm going to demonstrate on this dummy the simple sword flash watch carefully" -Ares pulls out his sword and quickly does a slash on the dummy which leaves a long line-"you try-Angie swings her sword as it left a weak mark- Ares laughs "YOU call that a battle wound that looks more like a cat scratch! why don't you try again with actually more effort" This angers and embarrass, seeing that the gods were watching her practice, Angie a little bit "you got to do this Angela" she whispers to herself as she swings again,it made more damage then her last swing,but not enough to impress Ares, but instead Ares laughs even more making Angie VERY pissed.

She took one glance at the Arena and she saw Zeus laughing at her and behind Ares says, "WOW IM JUST SHOC-" Ares stops talking and rolls on the floor laughing

Angie goes and up roar and swings her sword and finishes of the dummy. The dummy's head rolled on the floor right by Ares feet Angie heard silence ,as she looked up she saw Aries with his mouth wide open. Not only did she lash the dummy's head off, she also cause lightning to strike at Zeus. All the gods looked shocked. Angela smirked.

"I think. I need a new lesson?" Said Angela

**Please Review. Next Chapter and the Story will Start**


	5. I have an unexpected surprise

**I do not own PJO**

**A/N: Okay I lied Angela's Adventure begins the next day after the lesson. Sorry.**

I race to my room to get dress for the first time ever, My mother, Hera, was letting me and my sister see the demigods who live at a camp called Camp Halfblood. I wore jeans with a blue T-shirt with sneakers. Aunt Ditey would disapprove of this outfit, but who cares? I looked at my sister, Maddy who wore a Peacock blue dress with black flats. Today the god I was, is Artemis, who doesn't care what she wore while my sister, Maddy was Aphrodite. How ironic that those two didn't get along for oblivious reasons. Maddy wore her hair down with a blue bow in her hair. I had mines in a ponytail. Maddy looked at me and frowned, "You going to wear _that _?"

I rolled my eyes, "Listen hear, _Beauty Queen _you wear your trash and I wear mines."

"My clothes aren't trash, your are they look like-" Maddy was cut off by mom.

"Now, girls do I need to change my mind and let you guys stay here instead?" Said my mother.

"No." We said quickly in unison.

My mother smile. Later that day we was on both sides of my mother's throne watching the demigods enter the throne room. I looked and I saw a girl with long blond hair with gray eyes. An Athena's daughter and her name was Annabeth Chase, and then I saw a girl with brown stringy hair and looked like she wanted to start a fight. An daughter of Ares, Clarissa de Rouge. I wanted to learn all the Gods favorite kids so I can get to know them better. After all I and my sister was liked by all Gods except Zeus, so why not get to know the God's favorite kids? Then my eyes landed on Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Maddy must have notice her too, because she turned and smile at me.

I rolled my eyes and I watch as the demigods bow to the Gods. I secretly please that Hades accepted my invitation,of course I didn't warned, Hera about it. She found out about it the same time the other Gods did, Thirty minutes ago. She was anger at me for not warning her, but I knew better to. She'll just would have stop him from coming. Me and Hades share a secret smirk as the Gods had a up roar about it. But it was too late to make changes. The demigods would be there in thirty minutes. Of course, Hermes silently praised me for pulling this off. Hey, I learned from the best.

I didn't really pay any attention to what was going on. Time quickly passed and the demigods soon left the Throne room. Zeus looked at me and Maddy, "Well run along...brats go make friends with the other demigods or something."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Acting like Dionysus again Uncle Z? Haven't you found out yet, that it doesn't fit you? You're the Drama Queen, remember?"

Hera snorted and quickly cover her mouth with her hand. While the rest of the Gods bust out laughing, Zeus looked like he was going to murder me, when Athena came in rescue me, "Father, she's only joking. I know you don't take light on Jokes... but she is a kid after all."

Zeus glared at me, but I held my grounds. I glared at him back, a glare worthy of Hera. Probably far worst then Hera, the way he visibly shudder. The Gods turned to look at me and they slightly coward down, but Hades and my mother, Hera smile. I always wonder what it would be like if those two ever got together. Goosebumps went down my arms at the thought of that, seeing the two was almost alike in every way possible.

"Come on, Maddy let's go meet those demigods, Uncle Zeus was talking about," I said smiling and Maddy hurried to my side.

We may be different but I was still her older sister, and I always protect her.

* * *

Maddy and I walked down to where the demigods were. The Annabeth girl notice us first, "Hi."

I wave, "Hey."

Maddy shyly smile and wave.

"Weren't you two at the Throne room?" She asked.

I smile, "Yes."

Annabeth nod and smile. She introduce us to everybody and told us their Godly parent, not like she needed to anyways. I knew not to trust the Stolls twins, who were the sons of Hermes. They were too much like their father. Silena and Maddy became friends quickly. Annabeth turned to me and asked who my Godly parent was. I hesitated, nobody was suppose Hera was Maddy's and mine Godly parent. I lied and said Aphrodite, Annabeth nod and asked why we were here on Mount. Olympus instead of Camp HalfBlood. I shrugged, I never knew why.

* * *

I woke-up to a sound that was coming from the Throne room. I quickly got dress and got my watch/sword, when I got there, in the throne room was a boy grabbing Zeus's lightning bolt.

"What are you doing?" I said.

The boy turned around and looked startled, "Who are you."

"Somebody, you don't won't to mess with." I said.

"Let's make a deal," I said, "Whoever win the fight. Gets to take the lightning Bolt."

The boy smile, "Let's get this over with."

I tapped on my watch and it turned into my Imperial gold and Celestial Bronze sword. The boy grab his sword from his back pocket and we began to battle. It ended by me slashing a cut on his side, he fell in agony and his sword move away from him. I smile and turned around walking away and then I felt pain in my back. I fell and bit back at scream. He back stabbed me, literally! He grab me and whisper and my ear, "I can't risk you staying, you coming with me."

That's the last thing I hear before blacking-out.

**Please Review**


	6. I have no memory and have a choice

** I don't own PJO or Ho****O**

**A/N: If you ever watch Anastasia then you know where I got the song. If you haven't then something wrong with you and your Childhood wasn't awesome. That's my opinion anyways **

I woke my back hurting my first thoughts were: _Who am I and what happen? _Then a boy appear in front of my face. His mouth moving...but I couldn't hear any words. He then looked up and quickly pushed me into a near by bush. Then a guy that looked a biker walked up towards the boy. Then a lightning Bolt was shown and they was talking back and forth. It looked like the boy with the blond hair won the conversation...because the biker guy left. The boy then race to me...he started talking...but I still couldn't hear him. Then blackness took over my vision.

I was now standing in a room...that looked like a throne room. Then there was a bunch of people talking back and forth. Then a guy that seem powerful told everybody to get out expect a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have trust your bastard child." Growled the man.

"Angela, would never do this, Zeus." Said the woman.

"Your daughters have the power of all Gods...Angela doesn't like me. To pick the time when the demigods come...was perfect timing. She's smart." Said the guy name Zeus.

"I'm telling you, Zeus my daughter would never." Said the woman.

"Hera! If your precious daughter didn't do it...then why is she not here?" Zeus challenge.

"I don't know...but it's oblivious that she was kidnap." Said the woman name Hera.

"What makes you so sure?" Zeus thunder.

Hera gave him a look, "You can't be that stupid can you? There's blood everywhere...whoever took you Lightning Bolt fought Angela and took her with the Lightning Bolt."

Zeus thought and then he looked furious, "My brother Poseidon...He have a child somewhere and been planning along to steal my Lightning Bolt and over take me...once again."

"Zeus...Poseidon has never try to over take you. You arrogant bastard." Said Hera.

Zeus went over to Hera and hit her. For reason that made me angry...I want to kill him for daring to touch her...but I didn't know her. Or do I? He then grab her arm and brought her close. I look into her brown eyes and saw the fury in them. Black began to form on her left eye.

"Don't you ever, talk to me like that again...understood." Growled Zeus.

Hera gave a force smile, "Fully."

"He did...along with you...trap me in a Golden net...remember?" Zeus said.

"Perfectly." Hera said shortly.

He let go of her arm, "He have until the Summer solstice to return my Lightning Bolt...or I'll cause a World War III."

Zeus left and so did Hera. I follow Hera, when I looked at her...she was crying. She went into a room, there was a beautiful woman and an other woman holding a little girl.

The little girl looked up, "Mommy?"

The beautiful woman and the other woman looked at Hera. The beautiful woman got up and took the little girl's hand, "Come on, Maddy. You sleep in my room tonight."

The girl name Maddy smile and took the woman's hand, "Ok, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite and Maddy left the room. Hera looked at the other woman, "Demeter, she's gone." Before crying. Demeter went and hugged Hera, "It's fine we fine her." Hera nod. Demeter calm her down and whisper, "Go see Taylor." Hera nod again and head to the door and left. I somehow manage to follow her there. She knocks on a familiar door and a familiar guy answers. I tilt my head. Did I know them? Hera didn't say any words but kissed him and through the kiss she mutter, "She gone...Taylor...she's gone."

Taylor pulled her close and continue to kiss her, "It's ok...She'll be back." Hera didn't say anything, Taylor then pick her up and close the door behind them. I woke up with a start, and I felt pain in my back, I bit back a scream as the boy try to heal my back. After he was done I lay down tired, Sleep over took me. I then have a dream...me and a little girl with dirty blond hair was watching a movie and in the movie was a girl and she was singing and stuff. Me and the girl sang with her...these were the words:

_Dancing bears, painted wings Things I almost remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December_  
_Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory_  
_Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Once upon a December_  
_Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory_  
_Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember_  
_And a song someone sings Once upon a December. _

I was like the girl. I couldn't remember a thing. I wake up and the boy is beside me he looks at me and say, "You have a choice...You can join my side or I can kill you. What will it be?"

I didn't have much choice...I wasn't willing to die so I whisper, "Join your side."

He smile, "Good girl."

**A/N: Ok...Let's get this over with. I going to let you guys choose the name...again. Leave as it is or call her Angelina and have Angela as her nickname. Review what you think I should do.**

**Please Review **


	7. I remember and I meet a Centaur

**I do not own PJO/HoO **

I woke up and the boy was beside me, "I'm Luke and you?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember."

Luke groaned, "Great. I gave you amesisa."

I looked at him, "What happen?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing, we have to head to Camp Halfblood."

I got up and dust off my pants and looked at Luke, "What's that place?"

"It's for people like you and me. We are demigods." Explained Luke.

"What makes you think, I'm a demigod?" I asked.

"I saw you at Mount. Olympus." Said Luke, "If you not a demigod, then I'm a Kindly One."

"I wouldn't use them as a joke." I warned, "The Kindly Ones would rip you to shedders for that kind of insult."

"And how do you know, that?" Luke prompted.

I tried to think back, nothing, "I-I don't know."

"Well, looks like bites and bites of your memory." Note Luke.

"That's good." I muttered.

Then me and Luke was on our way. When we got there a Centaur was at the borderline, he looked worry.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" Luke asked.

"Somebody stole the Lightning Bolt and something of Hera's." Said Chiron.

_Hera. _I thought, why did she sound so familiar?

"Come." Said Chiron and Luke walked into Camp.

I hesitated, and Chiron looked back and smile, "It's alright, child you can come in."

I felt like something bad was going to happen but I step in the Camp anyways. Both Chiron and Luke mouths drop in horror.

"What's-" I looked up and a sigh of a peacock was above my head and above that had a symbol of Mount. Olympus.

Both Chiron and Luke bowed down and I heard Chiron whisper, "Daughter of Hera, with the power of all the Gods. How is this possible?"

And with that I remember everything from the day I was one year-old to the fact that I was back-stabbed by Luke. I knew my mother could sense me here and that she want to me to know that she was watching me. But how come she couldn't find me outside of Camp? I guess I figure that out later. I glared at Luke as he looked up, he swallowed hard.

"Hera knows where I am." I said, "This mean two things, she is neither relieve that I'm here, or piss off to the fact that you have me."

Chiron looked around nervously, "Hopefully she knows that I had no clue..."

My hand land on the necklace that Aphrodite gave me and thought, _How are you mother? _

_Oh my Gods, Angela. Why are you at Camp Halfblood?_

_Long story._

_I'm listening._

_I have Chiron and this Luke boy standing in front of me. I can't explain. later._

_You better. you had me worry!_

_Did you tell Maddy?_

_I lied and said that you was at your father's house._

_I thought you don't lie. _I teased

_Sometimes it's necessary. _Hera said offensively.

_Ok, whatever. _I said, _Bye Mom._

_Bye Angel. _

I then took my hand off my necklace and place it on my hip, "So...I'm hungry."

* * *

"You little-" I said as I fought Luke.

"C-calm d-down." Luke stutter fighting me back.

"You backstab me! Why should I _calm down?_" I hissed

And then I stab at his stomach and Luke quickly deflect before it could hit him. I then let the Imperial Gold side of my sword hit the base of Luke's and I twisted , putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang. _

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from undefended chest. I then pushed him the ground and grabbed his sword. My sword aimed at his throat and the other sword at the side of his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I growled and then I put my foot on his chest, so he couldn't move.

"Um..." He said eyeing my sword.

"Tick-tock." I said, and I brought the swords close does him.

"Because you not a killer." Said Luke, "You don't have the guts to do it."

"Wrong answer." I said and then I slash his chest.

He scream, "Fine! Fine! Because...then you'll never find the Master Lightning Bolt."

I pulled away, "You should be lucky I didn't kill you!"

He moved away, "I very glad."

I threw him back his sword, "Let's have another go. I still got the hang of the disarming maneuver."

"She's going to end up killing me." Luke mutter and I smirk.

**Please Review**

**Sorry for the short chapter, give a longer chapter next time.**

**Angelina or Angela? Or both and have Angela as a nickname?**


	8. I just committed Murder

**I do not own PJO.**

**A/N: Crap! I mess up. Angela supposed to be eleven, not ten. XD. I guess I have to pull this off.**

I was asleep and I saw a Satyr looking in a bus station for somebody...somebody powerful. Then I was woken up by Luke.

I strength, "What is it?"

"I need you to call a monster on somebody." Said Luke quickly.

"In the camp?" I asked.

"No, outside. They are a threat." Said Luke.

That caught my attention, "Why do you think I can do it?"

"You have the power of the Gods." Said Luke, "So...use it."

"Doesn't work like that." I said sitting crisscross.

"How does it work?" Luke asked.

"I may have the power of all Gods, but I can only use any of their powers on certain days." I tried to explain.

"So you're saying that...you can have a power of a God per day?" Luke asked.

I nod, "Yeah..."

"Then try to summon a Minotaur." Said Luke.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"That's a powerful monster, I'm going to be knock out for a while." I said.

"Come on!" Said Luke, "We are in danger!"

I groaned and got up, "Fine!"

Luke, "Thank you!"

Me and Luke went outside of the borderlines, I took a deep breath and thought of the Minotaur. I felt a tug in my stomach and then the Minotaur and I somehow knew who we were after, "Destroy, Perseus Jackson."

And without another word the Minotaur left and I had faint. I was now with a twelve year old boy and his mother, they were sleeping then lightning struck and the boy and his mother woke up.

"Hurricane." She said.

Then in the distant I could hear the Minotaur bellow, I think the boy heard, too. Closer noise, like...something, mallet? A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on what seem to be a cabin door.

The woman jumped out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the open the lock. The satyr I saw before was staying in the doorway.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

The woman turned to her son looking scared and asked, "Percy, what happen at school? What didn't you tell me?"

It seem the boy was frozen, staring in disbelief at the Satyr, then the Satyr cursed, "O Zeu kai alloi theoi! It's right behind me! You didn't tell her?"

Then the woman got stern and said, "Percy. Tell me now!"

Percy began to stutter out about the fates, one of Uncle Hades furies, while his mother stared at him, her face deathly white. She then grabbed her purse and threw Percy a rain jacket, and yelled, "Get to the car! Both of you. Go!"

The boys took off to the car. They were now driving crazy fast to Camp.

Percy then asked Satyr, "So, you and my mom...know each other?"

The satyr eyes looked at to the rearview mirror, looking for the Minotaur. "Not exactly," He said, "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?" Percy asked the Satyr confused.

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay." The Satyr explained before quickly adding. "But I wasn't faking being your friend, I am your friend."

Percy still looked confused though, "Um…what _are_ you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now." The Satyr responded flippantly.

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-" Percy started but was interrupted by a bleat from the Satyr.

They then spent the next few minutes bickering about him being part goat and something about Uncle Hades's fury being real, through it all I couldn't help but laugh. Finally Percy's mom broke into Percy's confused questions by saying, "Percy, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?" Percy asked looking even more confused now than he was before.  
"Oh, nobody much," The Satyr responded sarcastically. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!" Percy's mom shouted and the newly named Satyr replied.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

The car full of people fell into silence for a little while until Percy asked, "Where are we going?"

Mrs. Jackson looked pained as she responded, "The summer camp I told you about. The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go." Percy pointed out and his mom's expression tightened.

"Please, dear. This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

Confusion etched into Percy's face once again and he asked, "Because some old ladies cut yarn?"

Grover tried to explain to Percy who these "old ladies" exactly were but it just ended up turning into another bickering match that, made me laugh again and, only ended when Mrs. Jackson shouted, "Boys!"

Mrs. Jackson then swerved to avoid the Minotaur and Percy asked, "What was that?"

His mom ignored him and instead said, "We're almost there. Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Everyone in the car seemed to lean forward in anticipation but just as they reached their destination lightning streaked out of the sky and hit their car. The car spun around and crashed before stopping, with all of the occupants unconscious.

Mrs. Jackson was awake first and shouted her son's name as he groaned in pain. He said that he was ok before seeming to remember what happened and shouting his Satyr friend's name. Grover groaned about food and relief crossed Percy's face.

"Percy, we have to…" Mrs. Jackson started before lightning lit up the sky and revealed the Minotaur approaching fast.

"Who is-" Percy started before his mother interrupted him.

"Percy, get out of the car." She stated in a hard tone.

Percy looked around the car for an exit but didn't seem to find one. His mom directed him out the passenger side door before pointing out Thalia's tree. "That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until your reach the door."

She instructed but Percy didn't seem to agree with her plan. "Mom, you're coming too."

This made her face pale and Percy noticed. "No! You _are _coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

I wanted to say she couldn't, But no words came out.

Grover moaned a bit and Percy's mom tried to argue that she couldn't cross the property line but Percy wouldn't have it. After a few moments of protests on Mrs. Jackson's part Percy said. "Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." He then scrambled out of the car and he and his mother started to carry Grover up the hill.

Percy looked back and as he got his first look at the Minotaur he paled. "That's-"

He started but his mom cut him off, "Pasiphae's son. I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

Percy then sputtered out. "But he's the Min-"

Again his mother cut him off. "Don't say his name, names have power."

The Minotaur then started to smell their car and Grover moaned about food again. Percy shushed him before asking why the Minotaur didn't see them. His mom explained about his sight and hearing before the Minotaur finally caught their scent and threw the car across the road.

"Percy. When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way—directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" Mrs. Jackson directed.

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked, confused.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But-" Percy protests were cut off by the Minotaur bellowing in rage and tromping up the hill.

Mrs. Jackson looked desperately at Thalia's tree before shouting. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

Percy seemed to have an inner struggle before leaving the Satyr with his mom and separating. He followed his mom's instructions when the Minotaur started charging and everything was going well until the Minotaur turned on Mrs. Jackson and managed to catch her in his hand. She told Percy to go before the Minotaur teleported her to the underworld in a flash of gold. I felt my heart drop, what have I done?

Percy screamed in sadness and rage before a new light seemed to flicker in his eyes he turned on the Minotaur, who was now sniffing Grover, and shouted. "Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

I looked a Percy and I wanted to scream, _Shut up!_

The monster whirled around and roared before Percy took off his rain jacked and started waving it like a cape. The Minotaur advance on him and timed seemed to slow down as Percy jumped up, using the monster's head like a spring board, and turned in midair, landing on his neck.

Percy grabbed his horns as the monster started to buck like a mechanical bull to throw him off, after a few moments of this the Satyr groaned again and the Minotaur zeroed in on him. Percy looked a bit desperate and grabbed onto one of the Minotaur's horns, he pulled as hard as he could before there was a sickening snap and Percy was tumbling to the ground, horn in hand.

Percy then proceeded to use the horn as a weapon and stabbed it into the Minotaur's side, effectively killing him.

I was shock, a twelve year old boy kill the Minotaur. I was completely relive too, that he survive.

After that Percy shouldered Grover and started stumbling to the big house crying and calling his mother's name.

I felt horrible, what have I done?

After what seemed like an eternity he reached the big house and collapsed on the porch. Just as Angela could see his eyes closing Chiron and Annabeth came into view with Annabeth predictably saying. "He's the one. He must be."

Chiron just said. "Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

I shot up from the dream then, a thin layer of sweat covering my body, and I was breathing hard.

"What have I done?" I whisper, "I-I just killed somebody!"

I cried, I had just kill somebody that was innocent.

**Please Review.**

**My friend, Moocow24 help me.**


End file.
